


My Present

by PetraTodd



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Folgers Commercial AU, Humor, Laundry room sex, Obviously extremely AU, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/pseuds/PetraTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo comes home for the holidays, and shares coffee-and more- with Rey.</p><p>You know that Folgers Commercial that makes everyone uncomfortable? This is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this became an anon gave me the idea, and because the anti-shippers are annoying. So here, have some incest smut.

It was just past six o’clock when the taxi rolled to a stop in front of the house. The crunch of wheels on the snowy street alerted Rey, who jumped from the sofa and ran to the window. Pulling the curtain back, her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. A black-clad man carting an oversized backpack climbed out of the taxi and trudged through the snow, with a mop of long dark hair peeking out from under his winter hat.

Though she’d been close to dozing off only a moment before, Rey was suddenly wide awake with butterflies in her stomach. She was at the front door in a flash, throwing it open. She hadn’t thought to grab her robe to cover her pajamas, but she barely felt the chill as the door swung open to reveal the visitor.

“I must have the wrong house,” Ben frowned, before he gave way and the corners of his broad mouth turned up.

Rey’s dimples deepened, and she pointed to herself impatiently. “Sister!”

Despite his long absence, she felt them falling inevitably into sync once again. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing together, moving to hug each other at the same moment. Slipping into his arms, Rey tried not to think about how long it had been since she’d held him or how long it would be before she ever felt this safe and alive again. Every hug, no matter how innocent, felt stolen to her.

“Ohhh, I missed you so much!” Rey admitted, her chin resting on his shoulder.  

Ben was never much for words. In response, his arms only squeezed her tighter. She buried her face against his warm chest, and pretended not to hear the hammering of his heart.

* * *

 

“I waited up all night for you, you know,” Rey explained as he followed her into the kitchen, setting aside his backpack on the chair. He’d been due the night before, but holiday travel had gone predictably bad with the turn of weather, and left Ben stranded in Denver for hours.

Ben shed his hat on the way into the room and tried to smooth down his hair over his ears; the wool left his mess of hair spiky and out of control. He smiled as he replied, “It’s a long way from West Africa. Oh, real coffee!” he said, spotting the freshly percolated pot.

Rey shrugged, and hopped up on the counter. She wouldn’t exactly call the freeze-dried product that came in a can “real coffee” but it had caffeine and had kept her awake as she waited for Ben all night. She was tempted to tease him about not knowing anything about coffee despite his many months in West Africa. Instead she stifled the urge and focused on watching him handle the coffee. She’d almost forgotten the simple pleasure of watching his huge hands manipulate items. They were so big, you’d think he’d be clumsy but he’d long ago learned how to use his body.

His long fingers wrapped around the mugs as he poured the steaming liquid in. Setting down Rey’s mug, he dipped into his backpack. “I brought you something from far away.”

He produced a small box wrapped in shining black and silver paper, topped with a red bow. It was so sleek, she knew he must’ve had the sales clerk gift wrap it for him. She ran her fingers over the smooth box, while Ben gazed into his mug of coffee. Tension radiated off him now; she felt supernaturally aware of the few inches between her thigh and his hip. His lips brushed the rim of the mug and his brown eyes rose to follow her hands.

 _Is he nervous?_ She wondered. _Oh you idiot. We have so little time. So damn little. Why did you sign on and go away? Why did you run?_

Ben’s mouth opened as if he saw the questions in her hazel eyes.

Decisively, Rey ripped the bow off the gift and slapped it on Ben’s chest. A tentative smile broke through his serious face.

“What are you doing?” He reached up for the red bow, touching it where it stuck to him.

 _We don’t have time for denial_ , she thought. “You’re my present this year,” Rey explained.

“Really,” Ben said, his tone measured. He set down his mug and stared at the floor.

“Ben.” Her voice softened. Rey slid off the counter.

“I can’t. We shouldn’t.“

Rey glanced at the clock. Still early on Christmas morning, and they were the only two awake. The folks liked to sleep in when they could, and Dad didn’t get around well since he’d broken his leg last year. Only the gentle hum of the coffee maker and the wind could be heard. She slipped her hand into Ben’s and led him into the laundry room connected to the kitchen.

It had always been one of their places.

The room was cramped and narrow with the washer and dryer taking up most of the space. Closing the door behind them, Rey sat on top of the dryer, and made space between her knees for Ben to stand. She saw reserve in his eyes, but beyond that, hunger that was stronger.

Sitting atop the machine made her face almost level with his, but she still had to tilt her head up a little to take Ben’s mouth. She sank both hands into his long hair, and the first tugs on it were all it took to set him off.  And then he was hers again, kissing her wildly while his hands yanked the tie from her ponytail so he could drag his fingers through the long silky tangle of her hair.

“I tried. No one else is you.” Ben murmured between kisses. Rey moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she opened her legs, pulling him tight to her center. “I just want you. I’m tired of trying to be good.”

Rey lifted his shirt out of his pants, and slid her hand along Ben’s stomach. He bit his lip and squeezed his hands in Rey’s hair when her fingers dipped down into his boxer briefs. His cock was thickening already. Using her other hand to unzip his pants, Rey brought out his cock and teased him to full hardness. Thumbing the wet tip of him, her fingertips tickled his shaft and moved low to stroke his balls. Ben’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she toyed with him, and then snapped open again.

“I’m going to fucking come if you keep doing that,” Ben said breathlessly.

“Good,” Rey grinned.

Ben kissed her, and then pushed her at her shoulders abruptly until she leaned back. Rey yelped, and Ben shushed her, his eyebrows furrowed. He pushed his pants the rest of the way down, and stepped out of them. His shirt dropped on top of them a few seconds later.

She shifted back further from her spot, until he grabbed at the waistband of her pajamas, pulling them down to find her completely bare.

“Nice. Now shut up,” he reminded her in a whisper. “Unless you _want_ someone to find your brother eating your pussy.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I don-“

She got no further before Ben’s full lips settled between her thighs. Pushing her knees apart impatiently, he knelt in the narrow space and drew Rey snug to his face.

When she’d learned her Ben was coming home for a visit, after seeming to abandon the family again two years before, Rey had dreamed of so many things, and revisited all of her most precious- and sensual- memories of him.

She knew now that when he left again, as he always did, this would be the memory she would return to time and time again.

Scrunched atop the machine, Rey spread her knees and rocked against Ben’s tongue, riding the hard edges of his chin and his nose. His strong hands kneaded her thighs, propping her up in the ideal position for him to feast on. Giving up on gentleness, she fisted his hair and fucked his face until she felt her climax coming.

The shimmer started at the base of her spine, and climbed until she felt as though she were cracking in half with the force of it. Ben’s hand rose to clap over her mouth as Rey shook and squealed for him.

“I missed that,” Ben gasped against her pussy.  “I hope they go out sometime. I miss your screams.”

Rey smiled, and caressed his hair. “Me too. I don’t think I can move.”

“Well you’re going to.” Ben scooped Rey off the machine and kissed her to quiet her surprised laugh. Standing her up, he stripped off her pajama top and bent Rey over the dryer.

She reached for the back of the machine to steady herself.

“Jesus you’re so wet.” Ben stroked her cunt and parted her folds. “And you taste so fucking good. Do you know that?” He rubbed her lower back and Rey relaxed onto the cool metal surface. “You taste like everything good I ever wanted.”

Rey stretched her arms out and glanced back at him. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted. I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too.” He stepped into her, his hard cock pressing against her ass. “Whatever happens, just know that.”

He took himself in hand and thrust inside her pussy. Her tight walls wrapped around him, and within two dozen thrusts, Ben was lost. There was no way to hide the raw sounds of their fucking as Ben took his sister, his hips slapping against her, but they were past caring. Rey bit her hand as he pumped into her, and when he soaked her with his come, Ben couldn’t restrain his soft moans.

His mouth dropped to press kisses along Rey’s back, up to her shoulder. Their breathing quieted, and the sounds of the house became apparent to them again.

The whir of winter winds outside.

The rumble of a car passing by.

The hum of the coffee maker.

And nothing else. No one had woken during their frantic tryst. They were safe. This time, anyway.

Lifting herself up from the machine, Rey winced at the red lines imprinted on her flesh. She turned and took her brother into her arms.

Even now, with Ben’s come still inside her, Rey was hungry for him. Drawing him down to her for a kiss, she felt her desire rise as strong as ever.

“Everyone is supposed to have lunch with the Damerons later. But maybe you can duck out of it, since you had such a late night,” Rey suggested, tracing an old scar on his chest.

“And my sister can decide to stay home to keep me company, naturally.” Ben’s face lit up.

“Naturally,” Rey said, her eyes shining with a wicked light. “On second thought- let’s just tell them we already made plans to go for coffee.”

 


End file.
